Forbidden Love
by Vampress6
Summary: After realising that he was living a lie his whole life Harry is determined to set things straight, but with dumbledore trying to break Harry. Harry must get help of one of his house mates, a fellow from Hufflepuff and a teacher. Dumbledore bashing, Ron/Molly/Ginny/Hermione bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Dragonblade112 here, this is a new story I have going on because I have writer's block for my other stories, but I promise I will get them finished. So for now here is Forbidden Love, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Moonlight Valley, was the place where all mythical creatures reside, well, nearly all of them, the witches/wizards went to a school where they could learn to control their magic, whereas Fairies, Werewolves and Vampires went to their own special school. However there was one rule that the wizarding world had forbidden that applied to all the other creatures, and that was for a Wizard to never mate with another creature, even if they were their destined mate. However there were only two people from the Wizarding world who had broken that rule, one had fallen in love with a Vampire and the other fell in love with a Fairy. Unfortunately it was during a war and only one pair had survived, the other pair had died defending their son and was raised by his abusive Aunt and Uncle and their son.

* * *

(Present time the boy is 11 years old)

"Boy, get up and cook us some dinner" the Aunt ordered the boy who was in the attic in a secret compartment "NOW!" she slammed the door before going down stairs.

The boy's name was called Harry Potter; he was 11 years old and had been his relatives slave since he was 5 years old, no matter what he did it was never good enough for them, they gave little food even though it was mostly crumbs from their plate, when he didn't do as he was told his Uncle would beat him or use his belt on his back, he was lucky that he could still move let alone walk. He knew the truth about his parents and how they died as he had found his mum's diary in the attic when he was forced to sleep in there when he began doing their work. He knew he was different and knew he was a wizard, he was proved of that when he had received his letter to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardly, and he did what was called accidental magic whenever he was in danger from what he had read in his mum's diary. He also knew that someone called Dumbledore was not to be trusted as he had a habit of always getting what he wanted so he knew to be on his guard. He hid it from his relatives so they didn't know anything about it. His Aunt and Uncle lived in a big mansion but didn't have any servants as they were slowly going bankrupt, Harry had a feeling that it wasn't really their house because if they did then they wouldn't be going around like they owned the entire place and that the crest didn't suit their personality. He vowed that he would get rid of them when he was older.

* * *

One day there was a knock on the door (more like breaking the door down)

"Get the door boy" Petunia said from down the stairs.

"Yes Aunt Petunia" Harry said as he got out of the attic and proceeded to open the door, only to step back in shock as he saw a 11ft giant. "Can I help you?" he said trying to hold back a whimper that was trying to escape.

"You must be Harry Potter I presume?" he asked politely.

"You presume right"

"I am here to pick you up as I'm sure you got the letter yesterday, I am Rubeas Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts"

"You will not be going and as for you sir I suggest you leave now before I call the police" Vernon snarled as he heard the last bit of the conversation as he came down the stairs.

"Shut up Dursley you great prune" growled back Hagrid, Vernon shut up "well best get going then Harry, then you can come back here and will have to wait until it's time for you to leave for Hogwarts"

Harry just nodded and walked out the door and shut it behind him without looking back at his Aunt and Uncle, he knew if he did he would say something that could make his beatings more badly than they usually were.

"Alright then Harry, let's go"

* * *

"You're going to have to remember this place Harry, as it's the only place to take us to our destination"

"And what place is that Hagrid?" Harry asked with pure interest.

"You'll know when we're there" was all he said before going in with Harry following.

"Ah, Hagrid, the usual presume?" asked the barman behind the counter as he was Hagrid coming near him.

"No thanks, I'm on official Hogwarts business" he touched Harry's shoulder "just coming to get young Harry's supplies"

"Bless my soul" _here it comes _Harry thought "it's Harry Potter" the whole place turned silent.

_Thought so _Harry knew about his family being killed by Voldemort because he had heard some people talking about it when he was young, that was also how he learnt more of Dumbledore and not to trust him as he was the one who kept him in his abusive home, he then vowed that he wouldn't obey any of Dumbledore's orders and do stuff his way.

A few people came to him saying their names and how they were thrilled to meet him at last, he was then introduced to Professor Quirrell who was his Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher at Hogwarts.

_I'll have to be careful with this guy _Harry thought as he followed Hagrid out of another door in the pub _he looks like he's hiding something._

They both made it to the wall where Hagrid had tapped it with his umbrella, as it began moving out of their way to create an arch Hagrid said "welcome Harry, to Diagon Alley


	2. Chapter 2

Harry looked at the area in shock; he finally had the chance to learn more about himself.

"Right then, the first thing we got to do is go to Gringotts the Wizarding Bank, the second safest place in the world aside from Hogwarts" Hagrid explained as they made their way towards the building.

Hagrid walked up to one of the desk and cleared his throat "Mr. Harry Potter would like to make a withdrawal" his face looked confident but his throat said he wanted to get out of there and never come back.

The goblin looked at them and moved to look down at Harry properly "and does Mr. Potter have his key?" he asked.

Hagrid presented him the key as well as a letter saying it was from Professor Dumbledore and what vault it was in. The mention of the man's name made Harry's blood boil.

Before they knew it they were riding down into the cold, dark cave's where all the vaults were. Hagrid warned Harry not to talk to him when they were in those things, unless he wanted something yucky on his clothing.

When they got there the goblin asked for the key which Hagrid gave after regaining his balance. Once the goblin had inserted the key and turned it the vault opened and Harry nearly fainted at the sight of it. The entire vault was filled with Gold, Silver and Bronze coins.

"Didn't think your mum and dad would leave you without anything did you?" Hagrid asked.

Harry didn't say anything but stare and felt like he was going to cry, all he managed to do was stop the tears from escaping, he went further into the vault and grabbed two handful of each colour coin, put them in his pockets and left the vault and sat on the trolley back to the entrance.

"Is that all you require?" the goblin asked as they made their way to the entrance.

"Yes thank you very much" Hagrid replied before quickly pushing Harry out of the Bank and began helping him with his equipment "Sorry about pushing you like that Harry, but I get really uncomfortable around them, and I'm a half-giant"

"Understandable" Harry replied softly as he looked around the shops, one caught his eye, it was an Apothecary selling potion ingredients and another one selling cauldrons from different sizes to colours gold, silver, bronze etc.

"Let's get your supplies first then a wand and finally a pet" Hagrid said bringing Harry out of his daydream.

Harry just nodded and followed Hagrid into all the shops where he got his stuff, problem was when people saw him they couldn't stop gawking at his forehead, unfortunately Harry snapped at them saying "take a picture it will last longer" everyone just looked at him and Harry took the chance to escape everyone, including Hagrid, don't get him wrong he enjoyed the company but when pictures were involved he would rather avoid them.

"Alright then, we just need your wand then we can get you a pet" Hagrid informed Harry when they were out of the clear.

Harry once again just nodded, he wasn't out of breath since he was used to it when his cousin kept on bullying him and his gang.

Once they entered the shop the owner made an entrance by sliding in on his steps that were leaning against the shelves, he looked down at Harry and smiled slightly "I'd wonder when I would be seeing you Mr. Potter" he came down from the steps and looked at some wands in the back but still taking to Harry "it seems only yesterday when your mum and dad came in here buying their first wands" he found one and grabbed it and placed it onto the counter before going towards Harry "Which one is your writing hand?"

"My right" Harry replied while holding out his right hand towards the man.

Olivander then began measuring his arm while telling him how the wand chooses the wizard and not the other way round. After he had finished with the measurements he went back to the counter, opened the box and picked up the wand that was inside and handed it to Harry "give it a wave then"

Harry tried but nothing happened, Olivander 'hmm' put the wand back in its case and went to up some stairs near where Harry was and got another one and handed it to him, no reaction. Then Olivander remembered something, he went back behind the counter and grabbed another one and looked at the label, he eyes seemed distant when he thought _I wonder_, he moved back into the room with Harry in and handed it to him gently, this time however, there was a reaction as the wand sent red sparks out and Harry began to feel glow and warm, as if it he had greeted and old friend.

"Curious, very curious" he murmured, Harry looked at him weirdly "I remember every wand I sold Mr. Potter, it seems that the phoenix whose tail feather that is in your wand gave another, just one other. It is curious indeed that you should be destined for this one when its brother, gave you that scar after all he-who-must-not-be-named did terrible but great things" he wondered off leaving a confused and slightly not interested Harry behind.

"Alright then Harry, let's be off and get you a pet" Hagrid said to break the slight tension in the air.

"Would it matter if I got two pets?" Harry asked polity while being curious.

"I'm not sure, maybe, but only if one is an owl and the other is to stay in your common room" Hagrid replied feeling slightly nervous.

"Is it possible to have a snake?"

Hagrid looked like he had just seen a dark wizard "Harry please tell me you aren't going to get one?"

"What's wrong with them?" in truth Harry once had a garden snake but had to set it free when his Aunt found out, they realised he set it free and got a beat for it but in Harry's mind it was worth it, as he always had a soft spot for animals.

"I forgot that you don't know much about our world, well basically Slytherin is supposed to be the place where all bad wizards go in, and the snake is the symbol for the house where the cunning reside, Gryffindor is a lion for the brave at heart, Hufflepuff for loyal to their friends and an expert in plants and finally Ravenclaw who have their thirst for knowledge" Hagrid explained as they made their way to the Magical Menagerie.

"People shouldn't judge others just because of their pets" Harry said mostly to himself _it's like being a racist or despises gay people _Harry thought.

"Not many people will believe you Harry, I have yet to see a good Slytherin that hasn't gone bad, the only one I know of who went bad then turned good was Severus Snape"

Hearing that name made Harry's heart flutter, but he passed it off as indigestion. As they got into the shop Harry looked around the different animals that were there, until he came to one that was interesting, a cobra snake with multicoloured scales on her body, Harry first thought that it was a rainbow; he went over to it and mumbled to the snake

"Aren't you a rare sight" he was shocked when the snake woke up from his slumber and turned towards the boy.

"You speak the language" it said in awe.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously.

"It is not everyday that a wizard comes in speaking the language of the great Salazar Slytherin, he was the one who created the language to understand us more, but people saw it as dark stuff"

"Would you like to come with me and be my friend?"

"I would consider it an honour speaker" Harry opened the glass case and allowed the snake to slither up on his arm "at least I won't be missing it any time soon; it was really cramped in there"

Harry let out a small chuckle before closing the glass again and headed to the counter to pay for her. The man behind the counter looked at the boy and snake weirdly but didn't say anything and told Harry the price as well as some food for her, after Harry paid for the snake he left the shop with a nearly scared Hagrid.

"Word of warning Harry, be careful when people see you with a snake or they'll think that you've turned dark"

"The day I turn dark is the day I'd willingly forget the wizarding world" Harry vowed.

"I'll hold you to that, alright then do you want an owl?"

"Yes please" Harry's eyes brightened up.

They went into Eeylops Emporium and Harry bought a snow owl and named her Hedwig and got her some owl treats, he was still unfortunately trying to find a suitable name for his snake.

"Right then Harry; let's get you something to eat before I take you back"

They made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron and Harry ordered a full English breakfast whilst Hagrid ordered a Butter Beer.

"Hagrid can I ask you something?" Harry felt a little scared.

"Sure Harry"

"If I did go into Slytherin, would you hate me?" Harry didn't want the only person he thought as a friend hate him just for being in a bad house.

"I wouldn't hate you Harry, maybe if you turned dark then I would be afraid but it is a big 'maybe'"

Aside from Hagrid saying if he turned dark he would be afraid Harry felt happier than he had felt in a long time, this was the first time he even gave someone a proper smile, and other times he would just fake a smile or just look unhappy.

After eating their meals Hagrid had to unfortunately take Harry back to his relative's mansion, his trunk had everything in and he let Hedwig out before getting their as she probably would be locked in her cage, he asked his owl to stay out and to stay away from the house until he asked for her, surprisingly the owl hooted in agreement and flew off, his asked his snake to stay in the trunk until he could get her, the snake was weary at first but when Harry had reassured her that he would get her later she agreed and went in. As they got to the house Hagrid knocked one the door and out came Uncle Vernon with his wife Aunt Petunia who looked at Harry with a lot of loathing.

"I'll be coming back for Harry a day before he leaves for the train, and if I find out that you've been hurting him then magic or not I'll be back and make you muggles wish that you've never been born" with that he left them all.

Vernon however called the threat a bluff "what are you waiting for boy? Get those things out of my sight and start making us dinner" with that he went into the house along with his wife leaving Harry to carry his case up 3 flights of stairs and into his room/attic, he quickly opened the trunk and got his snake out and told her to stay under his covers until he got back before he could feed her properly, the snake agreed without arguing and slipped under his covers.

Harry quickly got down the stairs again and quickly got to work in making his relatives dinner, after he finished he placed them on the tabled and called them for dinner, Dudley was the first one down, for an overweight boy he sure knew how to run, even though he waddled sometimes and stuffed into his meal.

Petunia and Vernon came down slowly as if proving themselves that they were superior to others; they slowly sat in their chairs and began to eat like a queen.

"I'll be generous boy and give you a second helping since I can see that you've improved slightly" Petunia said after eating her meal.

"Thank you Petunia" Harry replied dully while trying to hide his pleasant tone over the fact that he was getting some more helping for the day.

"If you can do the same thing tomorrow then I'll do it again, after all we don't want people knowing that we're not treating you wrongly now do we?" she replied with a sick sweat smile.

"No Petunia we don't" Harry replied in the same tone.

Petunia got up and gave Harry two sandwiches which shocked him at first but didn't show it, he went up stairs as he ate one of his sandwiches slowly to savour the taste. He told his snake that she could come out and searched through his trunk for some mice, he gave two to her and got ready for bed, as he slipped through his thin sheet of cover with his snake next to him he smiled knowing that it wouldn't be long until he would leave for a year.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been according to Harry around 2 weeks since he went to Diagon Alley, during the breaks he got from helping his Aunt he managed to read his books, luckily he was a fast reader, his favourite ones were the Potions and Herbology. When he was first made to clean the garden he always felt safer and stronger every time he touched a petal or leaf, he read the others as well and wrote down some theories on what could make the potion better, weird thing was he never really thought of anything other than trying to do his chores.

Today Harry noticed was the final day that he was staying with his relatives before leaving with Hagrid to go back to the Leaky cauldron; he was hoping to ask Hagrid if he could get some more books since everywhere he went people were giving him discounts just for being the-boy-who-lived. Maybe he could use it to his advantage he thought with a small smirk.

"BOY!" Vernon shouted from the bottom of Harry's stairs "that freak is back, you better have everything ready or I'll throw you down myself" he stormed down the rest of the stairs before Harry could answer.

Harry rushed everything into his trunks and asked his snake to hide again in the trunk, he didn't know how but he managed to get his owl cage in the trunk. He rushed down the stairs with his trunk while trying not to damage anything.

"There you are boy, now get out of my sight" Vernon growled as Harry got down the final stairs.

"Yes sir" Harry mumbled submissively before walking towards the door where Hagrid was waiting.

"All right Harry?" Hagrid replied with a smile.

"Great and a little sad" Harry had to pretend that he was going to miss his home or Vernon would have given him another belt on the back.

"Well let's go then" Hagrid turned round to leave with Harry behind him.

As Harry continued on walking behind Hagrid he couldn't help but feel slightly happy, he was going to be away from his relatives for a while year, but that was when the fear came in, cause he remembered what his Uncle did to him a few nights ago.

(Flashback)

Harry had just finished cleaning everyone's dishes when Vernon came in and grabbed him by the arm and proceeded to drag him up the stairs into his room. He chucked Harry onto the bed and picked up a knife that was hiding in his belt.

"Listen boy, as I'm going to this only once, if you tell anyone of what we have done to you then I will beat you twice as hard, as well as using this knife" he nearly shoved it in Harry's face to prove his point "do you understand me boy?"

"Yes sir I understand sir, don't let anyone know what you do to punish me" Harry replied submissively.

Before Vernon left he quickly slashed Harry's back before leaving him alone to bandage it up.

(End of flash black)

Harry shivered through the chilly air as he remembered, Vernon also got his hands cut, and thankfully he had some gloves that covered most of his scars even though they had quite a few of holes in them.

"Hagrid?" Harry asked as they walked away from his house "is it possible to get books that are for a year older than me?"

"No you can't, otherwise you could lose them or they'll confiscate them and give them to someone else" Hagrid replied sadly.

Harry sighed sadly _so much for looking at something a little more challenging _he thought sadly as he sat in the cart attached to the motorbike waiting for Hagrid to drive off.

They made their way back to The Leaky Cauldron and both ordered some food, Harry and Hagrid both ordered mash with beans and sausage before renting a room for the night, before they retired for the night both went to an ice cream store, Harry got himself chocolate flavour while Hagrid just drank some water.

"Are you happy to get out of the mansion Harry?" Hagrid asked.

"I never really got to go out much, I was lucky if I even helped Petunia garden, she didn't like it when I touched her flowers"

"I understand that some people are over protective of their flowers, wait till you see Professor Sprout she's even worse, trust me"

"I'll take your word for it" Harry smirked before it dropped and suddenly feeling a little sad "I know about me being famous, but do people expect me to do stuff my family did?"

"Well your dad was an Aura after he left school, both of your parents were in Gryffindor, it was a surprise to me because from what I could tell your mum should have been in Ravenclaw as she was a fan of reading books, a book worm as muggle and wizards called it"

Harry then began to wonder if he would be sorted into Ravenclaw instead, but he supposed he would have to wonder for now. He finished his ice cream and both realized that it was getting late so decided to turn in, as they got ready for bed Harry was having a hard time to contain his excitement, but part of him wasn't looking forward to when he got there, what would happen if he wasn't in Gryffindor and ended up in Ravenclaw or Slytherin, would people hate him? Would they turn their back on him? Part of him didn't want that, but on the other hand they wanted him to be like his dad and part of him was willing to do whatever it took to make people like him.

_But don't you see_ his conscious told him _people only want to see the golden boy, not just Harry, they want the famous boy not the boy who was stuck in an attic all his life and being forced to serve his own relatives, they won't listen to you, only the famous boy and they will only want you for your title. _That very thought made Harry want to cry but he stopped himself, he'd done it all his life and he wasn't going to start now.

He then made a promise to himself that he wasn't going to let anyone near his heart; he would freeze it and not let anyone try to break it, he did before and he would do it again, he would have a truce with people but he wouldn't let it go any further.

He smiled in determination before the tiredness kicked in and he soon fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Harry realised that he had a decent night's sleep for the first time in his life, he smiled softly to himself as he changed into his clothing, both he and Hagrid then went into the pub area and ordered some breakfast, Harry went back to Gringotts to get a little more money before Hagrid realised that they needed to head to the station, they quickly finished their breakfast and rushed to Hagrid's motorbike and both headed off to the station.

As they made their way inside the area Hagrid realised that he needed to be somewhere else.

"Blimey is that the time, sorry Harry, Dumbledore needs to see me, now here is your ticket, you can find the barrier by checking the walls between platforms nine and ten, you'll know because your hand will go through and don't worry, it's painless, you'll feel slightly tingly but that's about it" he handed Harry his ticket before going off in the opposite direction.

Harry looked down and saw that it said platform 9¾, remembering that it was hiding somewhere between walls, pushing his trolley through the crowd he began trying every column he went past when he was sure that people weren't looking.

He was trying one more when he heard "it's packed with muggles of course, c'mon platform 9 3/4 this way" she called as she led her children away.

Harry looked at them oddly, what kind of parent would call out like that? Shrugging it off he followed them but not too close so they could notice him, weird thing was he wasn't in ear shot but he heard the conversation starting.

"I'm going to find Harry and convince him not to join Slytherin" the boy said to his mum, Harry had to hold a gasp.

"Shush Ron, do not say anything likes that here, otherwise Dumbledore won't be happy and we won't get the money from his vault" the boy known as Ron's mum replied.

Harry had to hold back the tears that were escaping, stealing his parents' house was one thing but stealing his parents' money when it was for him was another, after everyone had gone into the wall he waited a moment before going in since he didn't want to literally bump into them. He moved his trolley round a corner and came face to face with the Hogwarts Express, he felt like he was going to faint and wake up in his attic.

"Come on then everyone time to get on, Fred, George I want you to look after Ron and you Percy be on your best behaviour" Harry heard Ron's mum say.

He quickly got onto one of the coaches as far from the family as possible, got his trunk on and moved to one of the empty compartments where he placed his trunk at the top shelf and sat down now feeling complete happiness as he dreamt of what house he was going to be in.

He never noticed someone had come into the compartment when he woke up so nearly ended up having a heart attack.

"Sorry but everywhere else was full and I really do not want to be near anyone right now" the blonde boy replied.

Harry managed to calm his heart and breathed in relief "may I ask why or is it family issues?"

The boy looked at him weirdly and shrugged "family issues so don't ask more"

Harry rolled his eyes "I hear you, I have the same problem as well, and I don't want anything to do with them"

"You've only just met me and you are telling me this stuff?"

Harry looked at him "I know what it's like for your family to treat you like some garbage, I have been treated as a slave for them because I've been bad and nothing I do is acceptable for them" Harry had no idea why he was saying it, but he sensed that this boy was suffering something similar to him "and don't think that I'm lying because I have proof of them treating me like this, since my Uncle liked to beat me with a belt and do other things I'd rather not say" at least he wouldn't be able to tell him THAT problem otherwise he would think differently.

The boy paled "did he do it on the back?" he barely whispered but Harry could hear.

Harry nodded and turned round and lifted his back a few inches to show the bottom of his back, the blonde boy held in a gasp but swallowed it and held back the tears as Harry turned round to look at him again.

"Mine's the same" it was the blonde's turn to turn round and do the same thing Harry did, after showing it he turned round and fixed his shirt.

"Looks like we have something in common huh?" Harry asked to break the tension "don't worry, I won't tell anyone you showed me that"

"Looks like it, and thank you, I…appreciate it" he found it hard to say it but he did mean it, after all it wasn't every day that you learned that someone was in the same situation like he was, he extended his hand towards the boy "I'm Draco Malfoy by the way, Draco means dragon"

Harry shook his "I'm Harry Potter"

The grip tightened before it flew away and Draco held his hand as if it had been burnt "no way, I thought Potter was living the life of luxury"

"Well think again, I was lucky if I even had a sandwich, if you look closely you can see that I was practically starved there, I'm surprised that I didn't die of not eating much"

"Don't you know anything about magic?"

"No I don't, after all they didn't want a freak to live under the same roof with them, and they said I should be grateful that I'm even getting the food off their plates or their crumbs anyway" Harry spoke in monotone.

Draco felt his hands clench and relax, and then decided to change the subject "what house do you think you're going to be in?"

Harry thought for a moment and was grateful that the subject was changed "maybe Ravenclaw or Slytherin, I have no chance of going into Gryffindor as I have no act of bravery nor am I loyal to my friends as I don't have any thanks to my cousin"

Draco didn't ask about his cousin as he had a feeling on what he did "I probably will be in Slytherin, I'll tell you this though if you do get sorted into Slytherin then we'll help you, Slytherin always stick to one another as they have all got something in common" Harry looked at his with a puzzled look "parents who beat their kids because they didn't take their mark" Draco held in his breath as he realized he shouldn't have said that.

"I heard that nearly every Slytherin turned out dark because of that, but to be honest it's the persons fault that he turned dark not because of the house, so I have nothing against that house, it's the people that you want to watch out for" Harry said almost cryptically.

Draco raised an eyebrow in near shock then dropped it when they realized that they were nearly there "we better get changed, do you want to stay here or go in a toilet?"

"I don't mind us both getting in changed in here, to be honest it would be a lot better" truth be told Harry was a little afraid because he wasn't a fan of being alone even though he had worse things done to him but he felt that he could trust Draco, which was a first since he wasn't one to trust. They both got change and when Draco wasn't looking Harry managed to get his pet snake out and told her to stay where she was and to not make a sound until they were both ready, after changing he placed his trunk back at the top and heard a chirping outside, he opened the train window and in came Hedwig.

"You got yourself an owl?" Draco asked as he placed his trunk at the top as well.

"No, this is my chosen pet" he looked down and out of nowhere came a snake; Harry had to smile when he saw Draco nearly cry out in shock when he saw it.

"You got yourself a snake?" he asked in wonder.

"Yes"

"People are going to be messing themselves when they find out, I didn't know you could have two"

"I didn't think so but I did want them both, they feel right to me somehow"

"Well if they find out could you tell them that the owl is mine? I don't really use mine much as it is always busy and my dad will want me to write back"

Harry had to smile "sure" he looked back down at his snake and smiled softly.

"What's the snakes' name?"

"I don't have one for her yet, but she said she doesn't really mind and is willing to wait until I have a suitable name for her"

"Wait, what do, you mean 'she said she doesn't mind?'" Draco looked shock.

"Nothing, looks like we're here" Harry realised as the train slowed.

Draco looked at him oddly but stopped himself and both made their way out of the train with Draco telling Harry that they would collect their trunks. As they got out of the carriage it was night time and Harry instantly noticed Hagrid walking towards the first years "Hey Harry" he said as he noticed the boy.

"Hey Hagrid" Harry replied.

"First years this way to the boats please" he turned round with everyone following him, they made their way to the shore where a handful of boats were sitting, Harry noticed the ginger haired boy named Ron a few feet away from him, Harry got in one with Draco and soon the boats were drifting onto the water and heading towards the castle, they soon noticed it and everyone was filled with awe including Draco.

Once inside the castle everyone walked up some steps and stopped when they noticed a woman standing at the top.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, now before can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses; they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, now while you're here, your house will be like your family, your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points and at the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup" she looked at everyone before saying "the sorting ceremony will begin momentarily" with that she turned sharply away from them.

"Are you Harry Potter?" Harry recognized the voice as Ron from the station.

Harry looked at the boy with a weird expression "is that my name? I never knew" he replied sarcastically.

"I'm Ron Weasley" he held his hand out to Harry "it's nice to meet you"

"If you are using me for fame then go somewhere else because I don't care about my fame when I'm here, so I suggest you remember that" he growled and looked away and almost blushed when he heard the whispers. Thankfully the woman came back again to say that they were ready and to follow her.

Harry looked around and was in awe of the place, the ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky, and coincidently a bossy girl next to him was saying it to someone else, acting as if she was all high and mighty.

Everyone stopped when they came to some steps and the teachers tables were a bit higher and opposite of them.

"Before we begin Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words"

The headmaster stood up and spoke "first years please note the dark forest is forbidden to all students and that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death" he sat down.

"When I call your name, you will come forth I will place the hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house" she looked at her scroll and called "Hermione Granger"

"Gryffindor" the sorting hat called

Draco Malfoy "Slytherin"

Ron managed to get close to Harry and said "every Witch or Wizard who went bad was put in Slytherin" he thought he was trying to help Harry and be good.

Susan Bones "Hufflepuff"

Ronald Weasley "Gryffindor"

Neville Longbottom "Hufflepuff"

It kept on going until it was Harry's turn, although he had a feeling that they were doing it deliberately to leave him at the last second "Harry Potter"

Everyone in the room went silent and turned to face Harry, all thinking that he would be in a good house, some were whispering if it really was him or if they could see his scar, as Harry sat down the Professor placed the hat on his head.

_Aah, Harry Potter, it is finally an honour to meet you, now this is tricky as you seem to fit all four houses, but where to put you?_

"_Please hat I want to be with a house that would treat me as me and not as the famous Harry Potter, I wish to be me" Harry felt a tear go down his cheek and hoped that no one would see it._

_Well it appears that you are the heir of Gryffindor but it's obvious that they wouldn't care about your normal life, don't worry I won't tell anyone, I have the perfect place for you to be, is this your final decision?_

_Harry nodded._

_Well then, better be…_


	5. Chapter 5

_(Previously)_

_Is this your final decision?_

_Harry nodded._

_Very well then, better be…_

"SLYTHERIN"

Everyone in the room fell silent except for two wizards at the Professor's table who had both chocked on their drinks and were proceeding to calm down.

Harry walked to Slytherin table suddenly feeling a little better and nervous, better because they would hopefully treat him like a normal person and nervous because obviously everyone thought that he would be in Gryffindor.

He silently sat down next to Draco who surprisingly patted him on the back in a sign of comfort and to tell him silently that he would be by his side and help him get through it.

Clearing his throat Dumbledore rose and said "let the feast begin"

After saying those words food came out of nowhere and Harry nearly died at the sight, it was far more than his family ever made him make or let him eat, but he knew he wouldn't be able to eat much.

"Congratulations owner" said a voice from under his sleeve.

Harry jumped and looked down to realize that he had left his snake hiding under his clothes when they had gotten off the train.

Draco however didn't react and instead held his hand out to the little head that was poking out of Harry's sleeve at the little head who then sniffed his hands and proceeded to move out and lay around his hand and arm, everyone nearly freaked out when they saw her.

"Where did you get that snake?" said one of the older Slytherin's'

"I bought her, she must have snuck around me when we were on the train" Harry thought trying to make up an excuse so they knew he didn't bring her deliberately.

"Well you better hide her otherwise someone might take her, or get lost" they replied.

Harry quickly got his snake away from Draco and when he was sure none of the teachers were looking placed her in his pocket and whispered "stay in there until we get into our rooms ok"

"Very well then"

"Thank you" Harry smiled slightly then decided to try and eat something.

"Harry, do you always talk to your snake?"

"Yeah"

"Don't you think that that's a little weird?"

"Why should it? She replies back to me and is honest with what she tells me"

"She talks back?"

Harry held his breath "It's probably my imagination, don't worry about it" he quickly looked away and proceeded to get some food onto his plate. He suddenly saw something black that caught his eye and turned to one of the older students "who is that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?"

The boy looked up and noticed who he was talking about "I see you've met him then, anyway that's Professor Snape, Head of our House and teaches potions, but we all know that it's the Dark Arts he fancies, he's been after Quirrell's job for years"

Harry looked closer at the man and the first thing he noticed was the mans' eyes, they looked as black as night and the coloured gem Onyx, but as he took a closer look he also noticed that they looked lost, like they were sad and craving for something, shaking the thoughts out of his head he continued to plate some food.

Although he had half the food he didn't eat all of it and nibbled on some others, when everyone was finished Dumbledore stood up once again to address everyone.

"I wish everyone a good night and tell everyone, welcome to Hogwarts now everyone please follow their prefects to their dormitories and everyone have a good nights' sleep" as everyone began to get up Harry freaked, nearly screamed and jumped back when he felt a hand on his shoulder "Harry I was wondering if you could follow me to my Office" there was an odd Twinkle in the man's eye.

Harry managed to get his breathing even before nodding his head at the Headmaster, since he had no choice since the request was more of an order.

Draco looked at Harry oddly, he had never seen the boy flinch or have the urge to scream before, he wanted to follow Harry but when they boy went past him he felt a slither go into his pocket with a quick mumble from Harry saying 'get her into our rooms and protect her until I get back' he said as fast as he could and luckily Draco knew what he said so left Harry and proceeded to follow everyone else to their common rooms.

Harry followed his Headmaster up to his Office along with another Professor that he instantly knew as his Head of House Professor Snape, he could tell the man was angry because it was practically rolling off of him, and he was right.

(Snape's P.O.V flash back)

Snape was not enjoying his day, when he first heard Harry's name be mentioned he felt his heart flutter but shrugged it off when he remembered Albus say that he had his mum's eyes, but when he saw Harry go up the stairs he felt his breath hitch, although he had his dad's hair (short and shaggy) it also had red tinges at the bottom of his hair and a few highlights but other than that he mostly looked like his dad except for the eyes.

As the hat was placed onto his head he began thinking that he would be placed into Gryffindor, no doubt the old codger had sent someone to convince him that Slytherin was bad and only bad wizards get raised in that house which was a load of bull.

He was just having a sip of his drink when the hat called out "SLYTHERIN" he began chocking and had to hit his chest to get it down right, this was not supposed to happen at all, but since it can't be helped he mentally shrugged it off and carried on with his meal.

(Present time)

Snape shook himself out of that memory and waited for the Headmaster to say the password and walked up the stairs to his office, all three went in and the old man sat down in his main seat and proceeded to talk as if nothing bad was happening.

"Now Harry, tea? Lemon drops?" he offered with a granddad smile.

"No thank you, sir but could you please tell me why I'm here? Did I do something wrong?" he couldn't help being a little weak and going into his submissive mode but what else could he do? It was a habit because if he didn't then he would be beaten.

"Yes, now Harry I was just wondering if you would like a resorting, I don't think it would be best if you stayed there, after all there may be a chance that they could take advantage of you" there was another mad twinkle in his eye.

It was then that Harry began getting flashbacks of everything that had happened, from start to finish; when it was finished he noticed the Headmaster looked at him with fake worry and Snape was a little worried.

Harry turned to Dumbledore and growled low and deadly voice "no thank you sir, I am perfectly happy with where I am sir and if you think that you are going to use me as your puppet then you have another thing coming" he quickly got out of his chair before either Professor could protest and made his way out of the office and down the stairs, only to realize that he had no idea where he was going.

"Impressive exit Mr. Potter, I must say that you did surprise me" the voice said behind him.

Harry had to stop himself from jumping, he slowly turned round to meet his head of house "truth be honest sir, that is the first time I ever actually fought back, usually I just do what others tell me, for once it actually felt good to fight back, do people feel like that all time?" he slapped his mouth shut before he could say anything more stupid or embarrassing came out.

Severus raised an eyebrow in amusement but dropped it "some people do, some people don't now let's get you to your common room before the Headmaster comes down"

"Yes sir" Harry smiled, which was a first, this was yet another rare time that he ever gave someone a proper smile.

Snape felt his breath get caught in his throat but hid it and proceeded to glide his down to the dungeons "pay attention to where we are going Mr. Potter, wouldn't want you getting lost on your first day now do we?"

"I have a photo-graphic memory sir so you wouldn't need to worry about that sir" it was half-truth because his Uncle would beat him if he forgot what he was supposed to do.

They got the portrait and Snape said "Slytherin's are supreme"

"Correct" the portrait replied and opened inward, Snape moved in first and Harry moved behind.

Harry noticed they went down a few steps and his breath got caught as he saw the sight of it all but was stopped as he heard his teacher talk.

"You must be awake, tomorrow at breakfast I will give you your timetable, you must be awake round 9, until then Potter" he quickly turned round to leave "Mr. Malfoy will show you your room" and disappeared.

"We have rooms here?" Harry asked himself.

"Yes Harry we do" Harry turned round to see Draco looking at him "follow me then" he turned round and Harry followed him up some steps into a huge room with the Slytherin colours all around "your trunk is near the bed, as well as the uniform" Draco made his way to his own bed as well as Harry who looked at his bed and saw his pet snake, he smiled at her as he quickly changed into his pj's and got into bed, luckily no one was awake except for him and Draco so he felt more safer "good night Potter" he said jokey.

"Good night Malfoy" Harry replied cheekily and soon fell into a peaceful slumber and for the second time in his life it wasn't filled with nightmares or nasty flashbacks, for the first time in his life, he felt at home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Next part here, there's going to be two more uploaded after this. **

* * *

"Harry wake up, otherwise you'll be late for breakfast" Draco said softly as he gently nudged Harry from his bed.

Harry who had just started to come to realized what was happening and quickly got out of bed and quickly stripped his pyjamas and changed into his robes "what are we waiting for let's hurry up and go" he rushed out before dragging Draco out of the rooms, down the stairs and out of the common room.

"Harry calm down we still have time, why are you hurrying?" Draco asked as Harry slowed down when they neared the Hall.

"Don't we get punished for being late?" Harry turned to ask Draco.

"What? No we don't, although you get detentions or points taken off of your house if you miss class but the teachers here do not psychically punish you if you're late for food breaks or lessons" he informed Harry.

"What's this I hear about someone physically hurting a student?" Came, a voice behind them

Harry could not stop the 'eep' from escaping his throat as he jumped round and came face to face with his Head of House, aka Professor Snape.

"And what's got you so jumpy today Mr. Potter?" Snape directed his attention to Harry, his face looked bored but his voice sounded as dominant and mean as Vernon was.

Thinking he was in trouble Harry moved his head down into submission, but before he could say anything Draco interrupted him.

"Sorry sir, I was just giving him the basics of this place, well from what my dad told me anyway" Draco explained "and you might have to forgive him sir, he is a little jumpy because he has never seen a giant place like this"

"No doubt he keeps boasting about his mansions being as big as this" he sneered.

"Mansions?" Harry looked at him puzzlingly.

"Don't play smart with me Mr. Potter you have been telling everybody that you live in dozens of mansions and boasting that you are very rich and have people to wait on your hand and foot, your relatives spoil you, need I go on?"

"I don't have a dozen mansions sir, I only have one and that belongs to my Aunt and Uncle, they don't have servants because they are broke" Harry went back to being submissive and bowed his head.

Snape didn't look surprised but if you looked closely you would have noticed that his eyes were slightly widened at the reply he got from Harry "wait, what do you, mean 'they'?"

Harry realised his mistake "doesn't matter sir, I'm going to get some breakfast, bye" and rushed into the Great Hall before they could respond.

Draco looked at his professor "do you think he's been abused godfather?" he whispered so only his teacher could hear.

"From the position he was in and how he wasn't looking me in the eye I would say so" Snape sighed "Draco I want you to stay with him as much as you can, I fear that this year he is going to need all the help he can get" he turned to leave but stopped for a moment "remember Draco, to keep an eye on the Gryffindor's, I have a feeling they are going to do something" with that he left a determined Draco behind.

Draco went into the Great Hall and found Harry sitting close to the Teachers tables eating a slice of toast, although from where he was standing it looked more like he was nibbling at it, he walked slowly towards his house table when he heard some people on the Gryffindor table whispering to each other.

"Remember the plan? Good, now all we have to do is wait till he is on his own and then strike" there were a few low laughs before they died down.

Draco had to keep his pace the same till he came to his table, he quickly sat down next to Harry and whispered to make sure no one was listening "Harry you must be careful, there are people who want you to leave this house and become Gryffindor, or at least ask the Headmaster for a resort"

Harry had to stop the whimper that was trying to escape his throat, and then his face went from sad to anger in seconds "is that so? Looks like I'm going to have to be more careful with where I'm going then won't I?" he sipped some of his drink before placing it down and taking a nibble of his toast.

"Are you not hungry?"

"I guess I'm just a little nervous, what classes do we have anyway?"

"You're about to find out as I see our head of house coming now with our time tables" and just like that Professor Snape came with a handful of parchments in his hand , he was starting from the tables near the doors and working his way up to Harry's side.

"I feel like I'm going to faint" Harry mumbled.

"Don't worry about it it's just the nerves from moving away from that house and moving to a bigger place and being all on your own, like you're not sure how to fit in"

"You read me like an open book Draco" Harry smirked slightly.

"It helps when you are in a house with people who are in the same situation as you but won't admit it because they don't want anyone to know or..."

"That it's a sign of weakness" Harry finished.

"Exactly"

"If there's one thing I know of, is that sometimes facing your fear is what makes you stronger, even if it takes a while, if you rush it too far then there would be a chance of you going back to square one and wouldn't have the guts to do it again"

"Are you sure you weren't meant to go into Gryffindor Potter?" replied a voice.

Once again Harry jumped to face him but managed to stop his voice from making a noise "I'm positive sir, besides why should I go there if all they care about is fame and being with the-boy-who-lived?"

"For once Mr. Potter you actually speak a whole sentence, I wonder how you will be when you are in my class" Snape wondered out loud as he came near Harry and Draco.

Harry looked up to his teacher "and what class do you teach sir?"

Draco gave him an 'do you not remember what the others told you last night' look but was slightly surprised when Professor Snape replied "you will see when you look at your table Mr. Potter" he handed them their time tables before going up to his table and sit down to eat his breakfast.

Harry looked at him go before looking down at his table "what classes do you have Draco?"

Draco looked at his table first before looking at Harry's we have the same lessons aside from Friday's, we'll eat and then wait for the prefect's to show us around the place"

They both ate in silence until someone poked Draco in the shoulder, when he looked at them the boy pointed to one of the Gryffindor's who he recognized as Ron coming his way to the Slytherin table with a curly-brown haired girl following him acting all high and mighty.

"Hi there Harry, remember me?" Ron asked as he walked up to Harry acting as if the little fight from yesterday never happened.

Harry gave him a dump look "uh, no I don't think so, should I?" everyone in the hall stopped talking to see what would happen.

Ron looked angry but hid it "I'm Ron Weasley, does that ring any bells?"

Harry pretended to think then shook his head "sorry doesn't ring a bell"

Ron's eye twitched "Remember yesterday when I asked if you were Harry Potter?" still no reply "well I wanted to apologise to you for that, I wasn't trying to force you to become friends, I guess I was a little jealous about you being famous, anyway, I was wondering if you would like to have a truce with me, as well as the other Gryffindor's"

Harry then raised an eyebrow "oh that Weasley from yesterday, I remember now" he then looked at Ron in the eye "anyway the answer is no I'd rather not be with someone like you who probably was trying to lay me into a trap, after all what kind of person yells at their family to where the platform is, and says muggles when there are muggles around you? Since the muggles don't know about us I'm guessing that you obviously want them to find out, why is that? So they can experiment on us like some kind of lab rat?" He stood up from his table and quickly left while Ron was standing there dumb struck; Draco followed him with a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Oh my, gosh, I cannot believe you just did that Harry, let's hope you don't get in trouble on your first day here" Draco said as they made their way to the dungeons which was conveniently their first lessons for potions.

"Someone had to get it out and it was obvious that it had to be me, besides I was making a point, it's obvious that we are hidden from the world, I didn't need a book to know that, and yet they shouted it out for all to see 'muggles come find our world by platform nine and three quarters'"

"Something tells me that that was only half the reason you were saying that"

Harry froze for a moment before walking on "yes but I'll tell you when we get back to the common room, ah nuts I forgot to feed my pet" he began to panic.

"Harry, listen to me, listen this place is filled with rodents, including the common room, so don't worry about that, besides she's a snake, no one is going to freak out"

"She's a cobra"

"Everyone knows to stay away from them, don't forget our house is the experts when it comes to snakes"

Harry finally calmed down and was surprised when they came to a door "is this our classroom?"

Draco looked at his time table "ah shoot we just went passed it"

They ran back and were thankful when everyone was starting to appear with prefects showing them the way.

"All of you are to stay out here until Professor Snape comes, never under any circumstance are you to go in before him" the prefect left before any could ask him anything.

Not long after he left did the Professor come down the stairs and barked at them "in now" everyone went in as fast and careful as they could and sat down at their work stations "there will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class, for those of select few I can teach you to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses, I can tell you bottled fame, brewed glory and even put a stopper in death, and then again some of you may have to because you are too confident enough to. Not. Pay. Attention" he gritted out the last words then looked at Harry who had been writing down what he was saying in his book "Mr. Potter, our new celebrity tell, me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"

The girl who was with Ron threw her hand up in the air, however Harry just looked at the teacher and replied "they are the two main ingredients that is used in the draft of living death sir"

The girl looked at him with shock and horror; she was supposed to be the smart one in the school, not him. Professor Snape however raised an eyebrow "correct, alright then where Mr. Potter would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Again the girl's hand shot up and Harry still had his eyes on his teacher "it is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and will save you from most common poisons, if it is used on a more complicated and uncommon potion then it will have no effect and the person could die"

Snape's other eyebrow raised in disbelief "alright, what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfs bane?"

The girl jumped out of her seat but Snape didn't do anything and stared at Harry waiting for the answer.

Harry had to force himself not to submit from the stare Snape was giving him, he swallowed thickly and replied without him knowing "that is a trick question sir as they are not from different plants but the same one that is also known as Aconite"

Now Snape was surprised, no one in this class was supposed to know that since it was for higher students, then he got an idea, this one would defiantly make him scared "alright then Mr. Potter, since it's clear that you like to bask in the famous life let's try something that only the 7th years know, what are the ingredients required to make the Wolfs bane potion? And what is its purpose?"

Everyone one in the room went stiff, from what little time they had in the castle they knew one thing was for sure: never get the potions master angry and never challenge him as you would lose and probably be used for potion ingredients.

Harry knew he was in deep trouble, but for some reason and unable to stop his mouth from doing anything he blurted out ingredients he never knew of as well as the measurements required for it.

As Harry began listing them Snape's face went paler and paler, _how could this boy, who knew nothing about our world, know about this potion, only top potion masters know what the ingredients are as well as brewing it, _when he finally came round Harry had finished listing the ingredients, the only thing he found amusing was the fact that Ms Granger had her hand dropped and looking at Harry with so much loathing that he would have been in the ground. After clearing his throat and positive that his voice wouldn't crack he said "surprisingly you are correct, 100 points to Slytherin, and why aren't you all copying this down? Do it before your ridiculous heads forget it" with that he turned round and began writing something in his book; he took one glimpse of Harry before losing himself in his own writing.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

"_Oh my, gosh did you see Harry? He totally gobsmacked the Potions teacher, I'm surprised that he made him paler than he originally was"_

"_I heard he made the teacher faint"_

Harry was crossed between being angry at them and keeping his head down while avoiding them.

"Oh cheer up Harry, all though I have to admit your lucky you're in Slytherin and that Snape favours us, otherwise we would have lost 100 points instead of gaining them, but hey, did you see that girls face when you answered the Wolfs bane one? She looked like she was constipated" Draco snickered.

It was lunch time and Harry was feeling like he just wanted to bury himself alive, it hadn't been a full day and already everyone was lucking at him in fascination and there had been a few loathing looks and those ones always got to him as they were the looks his relatives usually gave him when they were disappointed in him or didn't do his work properly, one time his Aunt said "oh dear sweet boy why couldn't you have been more like our duddykins"

"How can you say that Draco I was practically saying I knew potions better than the teacher himself, that and 'look at me I know high level potions at the age of eleven" Harry sighed and picked at his food.

Draco patted his arm in a comforting way "like I said, at least he favours us rather than treating us like anyone else"

"Is it because of you-know-who or because of us being in abusive families?"

It was Draco's turn to be puzzled "you have a point there, but I think it's mostly both of them"

When Harry thought he could relax a little he was sadly mistaken as the Great Hall doors were open to reveal Professor Snape, who was gliding his way up the aisle of tables to his place on the Teachers table where he sat down and began filling his plate with food and proceeded to dig in.

"See, you have nothing to worry about" Draco continued as if nothing had happened.

Harry however, was not feeling any better, in fact he looked worse than before, but when he catches a glimpse of Dumbledore looking at him with a satisfied look on his face Harry forgot everything that had just happened and turned away from Dumbledore so he wouldn't see the look of betrayal and anger showing on his face, he quickly looked at his timetable and saw that he had Defence Against The Dark Arts (DADA) with Professor Quirrell, for some reason, instead of this making him feel relieved it made him scared, for whatever the reason was, he did not know but when he first saw Quirrell his eye began to sting, and his scar tingled. The weird thing was, was that there was nothing on his eye, so why it was hurting along with his scar he did not know.

After a few nibbles of his food he quickly picked his bag up and quickly left the Great Hall before Draco could blink and proceeded his way to his DADA lesson.

"N-now, c-class we are g-going to l-learn about g-gytrashes and g-ghosts and how t-t-to remove them or s-scare them aw-way"

During the entire lesson Harry's eye was stinging like mad; it felt like he was having a migraine, every time the teacher turned away from the class Harry would rub his eye hoping to relieve some of the pain. Draco who was sitting next to Harry looked at him from the corner of his eye, was worried about Harry so he agreed to himself that he was going to talk to his godfather after school lessons had finished.

"How can that guy even teach us stuff when he keeps sputtering, I mean no offense but I can understand that he went into some sort of shock on his journeys but he really should be in some hospital, or a therapist if this is how he is going to keep going" Harry said out loud to Draco.

Before Draco could say anything a voice echoing all around Hogwarts said "THERE IS AN IMPORTANT ASSEMBLEY AFTER THE LESSONS, ALSO COULD HARRY POTTER PLEASE COME TO THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE...THAT IS ALL"

Everybody who was in the corridor who was with Harry looked at him and began whispering, this grated on Harry's nerves and almost broke the windows, thankfully Draco saw this and punched him on the arm just to knock some sense into him.

"I suppose I should go to the Headmasters office then" Harry wondered out loud.

"Do you want me to come with you? Because I don't mind missing a few minutes of a lesson to help you" Draco assured Harry.

"You mean that?"

"Sure, what are friends for?"

Finally having some courage to stand up to Dumbledore once again both Harry and Draco both set off for the Headmasters office.

"Ah, there you are Harry, and Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle when he noticed Draco coming behind Harry, this was not what he was expecting "shouldn't your friend here go back to his lesson?"

Harry turned round and said "it's ok Draco, I appreciate you following me here" hoping that Draco would get the message; Draco looked at him and nodded and left the room and closed the door behind him.

When Harry turned round he shrieked when he saw his potions teacher come out of nowhere and was leaning against the walls near Dumbledore's desk.

"Are you a vampire or something because it must your absolute pleasure to sneak up on students?" Harry asked before he could help himself.

Snape however just raised an eyebrow "and is it normal for a young wizard like you to freak out when something appears behind you?"

"Reflex I guess" Harry looked down again so he wouldn't look at his Professor in the eye.

Dumbledore cleared his throat so he had their attention "anyway Harry, I came to tell you that I think it would be bad if you continued to be in Slytherin"

"Why?" Harry pretended to be concerned.

"Because they may try and hurt or kill you" Dumbledore acted grandfatherly.

"Well sir, as far as I know, no one has tried to take advantage of me, so if that's all you need then I really must get back to my lesson"

"Very well then Harry my boy" he nodded as if he understood "you may go"

Harry tried to hide the concentration he had on his face, that was almost too easy, and that audio he did was part of it, pretending to shrug it off he quickly left the office and went off to his lesson.

Dumbledore though, sighed heavily and told Severus that he may go, he actually wanted Severus here to watch him turn into the house he despised.

Severus just glared at the man and quickly left the same way Harry went.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Draco had heard the conversation and was standing behind the door when his teacher came up quickly followed Harry after he left the Office, when they got down the spiral staircase he asked "what did he want you for Harry?"

Harry just growled "he's still trying to get me to leave Slytherin because he thinks it's too dangerous, no doubt he just wants me to be in Gryffindor just so he can keep an eye on his special boy"

"Well, you know when people are saying Voldemort is dark and wants to rid the world of muggles?" Harry nodded "I don't really believe it"

"And why's that?"

"Because from what I've heard about him from my dad, is that he's suffered the same thing you're going through by Dumbledore himself, he was raised in a child care adoption centre where he got bullied and beaten"

Harry looked at Draco no shock "no way" he trying to convince himself that Draco was lying

"I'm not lying, even my godfather said the same thing" _wait, what am I going, I'm not even sure if he will agree with me, but having said that he was abused, so maybe he wouldn't be against the idea after all, not to mention the fact that he wasn't raised in the Wizarding World _Draco thought as they continued to the Great Hall "I wonder why Dumbledore made an announcement?"

"I have a feeling I know what it is" Harry growled _and after I had just told him that I don't want to leave Slytherin _Harry felt like screaming.

They sat down at their house table and waited for everyone to sit down and for the teachers although surprisingly Professor Snape was the first one to be there. It wasn't long till everyone else came and sat down, Harry and Draco also noticed that Ron was strutting down to his seat like he owned the place and the girl they saw from before was walking as if she was on a catwalk and strutting at the same time.

"If they walk like that any longer then, their head will be stuck permanently" Harry said lowly to Draco so only he could hear it.

Draco just nodded "you know what we just talked about?" Harry nodded "what do you think about the dark lord?" he realised Harry never heard that saying before "anyone who's loyal to him they call him the dark lord since people think he's evil"

Harry nodded again and thought for a moment "I guess I can understand him for being the way he is because of what he had to go through, but that still doesn't mean he can go around killing innocent people for something they didn't do, if anything it should be Dumbledore suffering for this"

"But the dark lord killed your parents; don't you want to avenge them?"

Harry felt like he had been slapped in the gut "he did?"

Draco felt like slapping himself, he didn't think this would happen "yes but from what my godfather has told me, is that he may have been under the influence of the Imperious Curse" Harry just gave him a puzzled look "basically a mind controlled spell but it is possible for people to break it, but they have to be strong minded if they don't want to become a puppet, my godfather is one of the people who can throw it off"

"Who is your godfather anyway?"

Draco froze for a moment and suddenly became scared and nervous "erm, I'll tell you, but not here afterwards"

Harry understood that no one was supposed to know who it was as it could destroy them both and if his godfather was one of the teachers then there was a chance he could get sacked "don't worry, I won't tell anyone about, cross my heart" he made the gesture by making an imaginary cross across where his heart was.

Draco though, didn't understand what it meant but had a feeling, before he could say anything though Dumbledore came out of nowhere and addressed the students.

"It has come to both me and the hats attention that someone is being hurt by some other students and believe it would be best that they were to be resorted into another house" Dumbledore informed everyone before everyone started about talking about who the student was "Harry my boy, would you please come up here and place the hat on" he hid his real emotion when Harry just sat where he was after he noticed the smug/happy looks from Ron and the brown haired girl.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm happy with where I am thank you very much"

Dumbledore cleared his throat to remove the shocked look "I'm sorry my boy, but I'm afraid you have no choice, after all you don't want people to bully you do you?" the twinkle wasn't there but a sad look.

It took all of Snape's will power not to look shock, was Harry really being bullied even though he had only been here for a day?

"Isn't it also illegal to change someone's house against their will? Even though they are perfectly happy with where they are?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

Dumbledore for the first time, was finding it difficult to speak "yes, but if you are being bullied then you should have to be re-sorted, and if you are in the same house then you can stay there"

Harry felt like the air had become cold, since he knew he had no choice he quickly stood up and said "if this shuts your gob up and makes you happy, then fine I'll redo the stupid sorting" and stormed up to the stool and quickly placed the hat on not noticing that everyone had held their breaths including Professor Snape because of what he said to a now gob-smacked Dumbledore.

_Well young Harry it is an honour to meet you again _the hat said to Harry.

_"Yeah, yeah it's good to see you too hat, now please, do you mind hurrying this up so I can sit back at the Slytherin table?" _Harry asked impatiently.

The hat chuckled,_ of course Harry, but I must remind you that you are the Heir of Gryffindor and I could place you into that house._

Harry's heart stopped cold _"if you so much as think of putting me in with the a bunch of people who betray others then so help me I will get you from the Dumbledork's office and burn you alive, conscious or not" _he growled the last part.

The hat however was not affected _your just as bad as Severus when I was placed on his head, he threatened me with a cutting spell, but what's this? _There was a tense pause, _it seems that you are not just the Gryffindor Heir, but also the Slytherin Heir, but I must warn you of this Harry, not everything is black and white, and the Headmaster is not as light as people think, and the Dark Lord is not as black as people believe._

_What do you mean?_

_It is not yet time for you to know yet, but I will tell you this, as you have already made friends with a Malfoy, try and gain a truce or friendship with his godfather and a Hufflepuff as they may help you to progress and bring everything back to the way it was before._

_I understand hat._

_Final question, are you sure this is where you want to be?_

_Yes, it has changed me a lot._

_Very well then, I will place you in..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Final question, are you sure this is where you want to be?  
Yes, it has changed me a lot.  
Very well then, I will place you in... _

"SLYTHERIN"

There was a pregnant pause in the Hall, until someone started clapping, everyone turned to see that it was Draco who was standing up, it wasn't long till the entire Slytherin table stood and started clapping too, but Harry calmly placed the hat off as if he was asking it something.

He then turned to the Headmaster and asked "did that satisfy you Headmaster?" he asked Dumbledore like he was talking to a five year old.

Dumbledore sighed in defeat "yes my boy, you can go back to your table now" he sat back down in defeat.

"Finally, the only intelligent thing you said all morning" he gave a mock bow and salute and was about to go but stopped for a moment "and don't keep calling me your boy, after all you don't want these students to get the wrong impression now do you?" He gave the Headmaster an evil smirk before quickly walking to his seat next to Draco before the Dumbledork could do anything.

Again the whole place held in their breaths, no one ever had the guts to say anything as terrible as that to the Headmaster before, when Harry looked at the table he realised that he had now gained a new reputation and respect from them all, it was obvious that Slytherin didn't like Dumbledork, they either had suspicions and went about pretending nothing had happened.

Dumbledore cleared his throat before saying "everyone will eat something before they can all turn in for the night" with that there was food on the table and people began eating while feeling weary because they weren't sure what was going to happen to Harry after that little show, so when they were sure the teachers weren't looking they made sure to get some food that didn't make a mess in their robe pockets just in case they needed to do a runner.

After their very tense meal everyone quickly but quietly walked back to their Dormitories, unfortunately it was going to be rather difficult for Harry as everyone had a quick glance at him before hurrying out, and none of their expressions looked pleased. He even freaked out when Draco had placed a hand on his shoulder after leaving the hall causing him to let out an 'eep' (and girly)

Harry jumped round and placed a hand on his heart "sheesh louse Draco, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Draco looked worried "sorry, I just thought that you would be okay since you had the guts to actually tick the Headmaster off before you placed the hat on your head, are you trying to get a death wish?"

"No I am not, I am only doing what someone should do, stand up for themselves, and to show him that he cannot always tell us what to do, but to only suggest what they think would help"

"Alright then let's hurry on up to our Common Room before…"

"Mr Potter, a word if you please in my office" Professor Snape interrupted Draco before gliding his way to his office.

Harry gulped loudly and worriedly before turning to Draco "I guess I'll see you later then huh?"

Draco nodded to Harry before letting him hurry onto his Godfathers office.

Harry didn't have time to knock as Snape had already opened the door and telling him to get in, Harry calmly walked in but Snape could easily tell that the boy was scared to death, so after shutting the door he carefully led Harry to a chair and helped him sit down and allowed him to get his breathing calmed before trying to say anything "are you okay Harry?" He asked the boy softly.

Harry looked at his teacher weirdly before replying "I'm fine sir, is there a reason for me being here, and am I in trouble for this morning? I'm sorry if it looked like that I was just saying the answers that I thought was right, and I'm sorry if it sounded like I was better than you when you asked that last question because to be honest I didn't even know what I was saying, just the ingredients that kept popping into my head" Harry finally breathed after he realised that he was babbling and not stopping for air.

Snape just looked at Harry with some amazement and surprise, he did wonder how Harry had done but was too busy with the other dunderheads that he didn't have time to think, realizing that they didn't have enough time before curfew he quickly but calmly continued "you are not in trouble Harry, I am merely wondering what you were doing when you made Dumbledore angry?"

Harry looked up at his teacher in shock "did you just call me Harry?"

Even Snape was in shock with what he just said, but when he saw Harry's eyes fill with hope that someone actually cared for him he decided to do this "it still has to be Potter outside these doors, but if you want to I can still call you Harry when we're alone, I may let you call me my name later, but anyway I asked you to come with me as I need to warn you not to mess around with Dumbledore too much, I have seen what you do and I must say I am impressed, what are doing Harry?"

The reason he said it was because Harry looked distant as he looked at him (Snape) that or he was looking past his shoulder.

"Did you know you're glowing?" Harry asked but still looked distant.

Snape nearly spluttered "what exactly do you mean by that?"

"There are colours around you, dark purple, black and dark red"

Snape's eyes went wide "Potter you need to concentrate on me don't think of anything else"

"The colours are amazing" Harry continued as if Snap hadn't said anything.

"Please forgive me for this" Snape mumbled, he walked towards Harry and patted his cheek, but no result, so he did what he didn't like doing, he slapped Harry at the back of the head, hard.

Harry let out a shriek and quickly went back into submissive and whimpered while bowing his head to Snape and backing away while mumbling "I'm sorry sir I promise not to misbehave again"

Seeing Harry like this made Snape's heart break, he knew he was being a bit stupid since he was one of the teachers who counselled students who had been abused by their parents but sometimes needs must, he carefully moved towards Harry with his palms outwards to show Harry he meant no harm and carefully embraced the boy even though he was trying to get out.

No matter how much Harry tried to struggle the man wouldn't let him go, he could feel his tears trying to escape, but he pushed them back and suddenly passed out.

Snape was surprised, he wasn't expecting this to happen, and it seemed that the abuse was worse than he first thought, after carefully picking the boy up he proceeded to walk (yes walk) all the way to his dormitory, after whispering the password and making sure no one would see him he placed the boy onto the sofa, he then tensed when he felt a presence behind him.

"I know you're behind me Draco so come round and face me" he said without looking away from Harry's face.

Draco came round and saw Harry unconscious on the sofa "what happened Uncle?"

"It seems that the abuse was worse than I last thought, we really need to keep an eye on him for his safety"

Draco looked at his Uncle "you really do care for him don't you?"

Snape almost spluttered "only because he is a student, besides you already know of my childhood so can you blame me for wanting to comfort him like a brother or a…" he choked on the last word.

Draco understood what he meant though, so he just nodded "I understand, don't worry though, I will stay with him, and who knows, maybe we can get him away from his relatives, and help him to get back on his feet"

"Just don't rush into it Draco, you both may have a similar history but he still has a problem with trusting people, good night" with that he swept round and left the room.

Draco just looked down at Harry and sighed, carefully picking the boy up he took him to the Dormitories and placed him on his bed _since it's going to be Saturday tomorrow, I'm going to help him relax as much as he can and help him to be more of himself _Draco thought as he changed into his bed clothes and got under the covers _plus I think that he doesn't know of the view we have here in the dungeons, it sure beats being in any other dorm._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello agian next chapter here, I have had some questions from, the last chapter from when Harry was seeing loads of colours that was an aura, and the reason for Harry needing to be hit over the head was because, the aura from people make Harry feel really confused, so he has to be slapped quite hard to come out of his trance, there is also something else as well but that will, be revealed later on. There will also be a poll on my profile, so you can decide if the chamber of secrets will be opened in Harry's First or Second year, otherwise i can't put the next chapter up. Thank You **

* * *

Harry woke up feeling light headed and dizzy and felt something soft on his head, when he managed to get a look around the place he realised that he was back in his dormitory, but how on earth did he get here in the first place? Then he remembered what happened last night, Professor Snape was close to finding out what was happening at his relatives house and wondering why he was standing up for himself to the Headmaster, he also remembered that his teacher had slapped him on the back of the head, but why would he do that? Did he do something wrong to get punished by a teacher? He thought Draco had lied when it came to punishing students; he was brought back to his surroundings when a familiar voice said.

"Morning sunshine, I honestly thought you would still be asleep after what happened last night" Draco said as he noticed Harry waking up.

"Remind me what that was" Harry groaned.

"Do you remember anything?" Harry began telling him what he remembered except for the part where he was telling Snape about his aura as he couldn't remember any of that and next thing he knew he was smacked at the back of the head for something he didn't do "I think you should talk with my godfather to understand why he did that"

Harry's eyes went wide "you mean your godfather is Professor Snape?"

Draco once again swore under his breath "yes he is, but the Headmaster doesn't know, and we are both hoping to keep it that way, at least until we can get rid of Dumbledork for good"

Harry gave yet another proper smile at Draco, but dropped it when he realised he never saw his pet "Draco where's Severina?"

Draco was surprised at the sudden change but realised Harry had just named his pet "wait why did you call her Severina?"

"The name reminds me of our Professor Snape, I don't know why but I feel like it's his personality, quiet, deadly, has a bad temper when around people and have no patients"

Draco looked at him with wide eyes "how on earth did you guess that so easily?" no one had ever been able to tell his uncle's personality, he face was always closed off and you had to look really close in order to understand his expression.

Harry looked at him in shock "you mean I wasn't guessing all of that?"

Draco shook his head "no you're not, it actually took me years to understand my godfather more, even with people he's related too he always kept his masks up, yes there have been times where he's actually acted more human but those were very rare, even for my family"

Harry nodded and then realised on what he should be doing "now that, that's done let's go find my pet"

And so the hunt for Harry's pet snake began, thankfully everyone was out since it was a weekend, and why everyone had one day in class just to have a weekend off was beyond Harry's understanding.

_Master, I am here _said the snake as it reappeared out of nowhere.

Harry whipped his head round so fast Draco thought he had whip lash, when he saw Harry look at his pet in excitement he felt a little sad, this boy was starving for affection and probably would do anything for someone to give him that little bit more of affection.

"There you are, where have you been?"

_I have been hearing weird noises, almost as if it was a plead for help, there was hissing and other noises, it sounded so sad that I slithered back here to tell you master _the voice coming from the snake sounded like she was pleading for Harry to help her.

"Alright then, we'll go and look for it later but for now how would you like to be called Severina?"

If snakes had eye lids, they would have gone wide _you mean Severus?_

It was Harry's turn to be puzzled "not Severus, Severina"

"Actually Harry, Severus is the first name, his last name's Snape" Draco spoke for the first time since the conversation began "I'm obviously guessing that she has been to see my uncle"

"But couldn't she have ended up as a potion ingredient? I know for sure that wizards use snake parts for certain ingredients" just the thought of Severina ending up as a potion part made his guts turn.

"Harry, you forget that our banner is a snake, we take care of our snakes, and we are more loyal than Gryffindor since they always jump to conclusions first and ask questions later, and never stick up for one another" Draco explained.

"Oh, then I am really glad that I didn't end up in Gryffindor"

"As I said before Gryffindor only care for fame and glory, if you had been sorted into that house then all the Slytherin's would think that you would end up just like your dad, who kept flaunting around like he owned the place and knew he would get away with trouble"

Harry's eyes went wide "he really did that?"

Draco nodded "I know this because Severus told me a little about his child hood, he even told me about an incident that I'm not allowed to say"

"Please Draco, tell me more about this, I have the right to know"

Draco sighed "I can only say this; your dad was friends with people called Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew"

When Draco mentioned Peter Pettigrew he had to stop the growl that was trying to escape his throat for some reason "thanks, I'm obviously guessing people want me to turn out like my dad don't they?"

"Yeah, they want you to be in Gryffindor, become an Aura and get more famous although judging from the sorting ceremony people may now think that you are going to turn into the next dark lord or something ridiculous"

Harry rolled his eyes "no surprise then is there?" Draco shook his head then Harry continued to ask his pet "so is Severina ok?"

_I find it an honour to be named after the head of our kind _she slithered up Harry's arm and rested against his neck to get some of his body heat, Harry turned to Draco "don't snakes hibernate in the winter when it's cold?"

Draco frowned "yeah they do why?"

"Then I've got to get some stuff comfortable for her, I don't want her to be near anyone who may hurt her" if he could he would have cuddled his snake and never let her go.

"Well I could ask my house elf to bring a blanket for her, DOBBY" he shouted the last bit.

Harry jumped when he heard a popping noise and nearly screamed when he saw what the cause was.

In front of him was a creature no higher than his knee with droopy pointed ears, the skin was dark brown and had somewhat light blue eyes and was wearing what looked like a dirty pillow case hanging on one shoulder and ended above the knees for clothing, the creature looked at Harry fearfully before looking back at Draco "what does master wish Dobby to do sir?" the creature asked in slightly high pitched voice.

"Could you bring some of the worn out sheets that we don't use any more please? We need some for Harry's pet snake you see, if you have any other stuff on what might make her comfortable for the winter then please don't hesitate to bring it with you, thank you Dobby, oh and make sure to bring a box so we can out the sheet in it" Draco instructed Dobby.

"Yes sir, Dobby will bring the required things" with a click of his fingers he disappeared again with a pop.

"Draco, what was that?" Harry almost whimpered.

"That was a house elf, they serve to cook and clean wizarding families, but it's mostly the pure-bloods that have them" Draco explained "and the reason for him wearing that cloth is because it is their servitude clothing and can be freed from a family if they are presented with a piece our wizarding clothing, my family treat them with respect as long as they obey the rules we've set them, other families just beat them for no reason, we allow them their own little home with everything we have and allow them to cook their own food in their homes since their diet is different than ours"

"But couldn't you have them get some material to make they better clothing? That way they would still serve you but wouldn't have to walk around with disgusting pillow cases" he obviously knew what it was like to go around wearing only his cousins hand me down clothing, in fact the clothing he wore was what his cousin wore before moving into the mansion.

Draco thought for a moment "now why didn't think of that? Oh well I'll contact my dad later on in the year and tell him that suggestion, but you do raise a valid point, now that, that is all out of the way would you like a better tour of the dormitory?"

Harry's eyes lit up "I would like that" realising that he was still in his pyjamas he quickly grabbed his clothing and proceeded towards the shower area where he cleaned, brushed his teeth and got into his comfortable robes "where shall we start?"

Draco just raised an eyebrow "obviously you've this part but I don't think you've had time to properly look downstairs"

"The only things I saw were the fireplace, two settees and a chair; it was too dark to see any other areas"

"Well you are going to love the view we have, trust me"

Harry followed Draco downstairs and went left, this area was defiantly something he had not seen before, and against the walls were a few bookshelves and a few more settees for older students and a few tables to place their books on or do homework, the one thing that he couldn't stop looking at, was the view.

Draco noticed his look "yeah I thought you would do that" he mostly mumbled to himself "the dungeons have the best view to be honest, the other dormitories are higher up and you would be looking down on most of the school"

Harry was barely paying attention; he calmly walked towards the window and placed his right hand on the window and moved till his nose touched the glass, unfortunately he didn't stay that way long as Draco had quickly pulled him away and dragged him out of the common room.

"I'm sorry Harry but we need to get to breakfast and I think you could try and get some more meat on your bones, you nearly look like a walking skeleton and not in a good way"

Again Harry was barely paying attention until he started to feel woozy, he slung into Draco who was caught by surprise but freaked out when Harry passed out in his arms, the last thing Harry heard before falling into darkness was Draco's freaked out face and his name being called out but couldn't hear.


	11. Chapter 11

Once again Harry began to open his eyes and found himself in a light brown brick room with a lot of sun light, for some reason the light was making him both stronger slightly weaker, not to mention giving him one heck of a headache.

"Ah so you finally decided to wake up?"

Harry jumped upwards and saw that it was Draco who looked slightly tired and his eyes were slightly swollen.

"Draco have you been crying?"

"No I haven't, I just haven't been getting any sleep last night, you couldn't see me because it was slightly dark when you woke up and only the candles were on" Draco explained as he saw Harry awoke.

"Oh, ok then, anyway what happened to me?"

"What was the last thing you remember?"

Harry thought for a moment "I remember walking up to the glass where the water was, you then pulled me away from there" Harry looked distant as if he was trying to remember something "and that's it, although judging from where I am I'm guessing that I passed out?"

Draco nodded "you leant against me panting then was out like a light"

"Ah, I see that my patient is awake, you had your friend here quite a scare" called a voice.

Harry once again screamed and fell off the bed landing on his back which was now starting to bruise.

"What is your problem? Never seen a woman before?" the lady was trying to make a joke as she and Draco began to help Harry off the floor and back onto the bed.

Even though she was a nurse Harry was still uncomfortable with her around him so somewhat stayed near Draco after she moved away to do something, luckily she noticed when she came back to him, unfortunately it was this time that his Head of House decided to drop by.

"How exactly did you end up in here and on the second day?" snapped Professor Snape.

Harry had to bite the whimper that was trying to escape his throat, the colours were back on Snape but this time it wasn't as bad as last time "you're glowing again" he mumbled, thankfully Snape never heard it only Draco.

"Well then Mr Potter I am waiting for an explanation" of course Snape was impatient as always.

Harry whimpered and Snape unfortunately heard it, he sighed slowly and talked to Pomfry "would you mind if I talk to him and Mr Malfoy alone?"

"Sure, he just needs some more rest then I'll let him leave" she left them and went into her office.

"I apologize, Mr Potter if I made you scared, but I am afraid that I will have to do it more often" Snape said after Pomfry disappeared and decided to cut right to the chase.

Draco then casted a silencing charm (his Uncle taught him when he was 10) around the three of them before continuing "as you know Professor Snape is my Uncle, but we need to keep it a secret because the Headmaster doesn't want any teacher to be related to the students, especially the Slytherins"

"I know you told me that, and I promise you Professor that I am not one to tell secrets, your secret is safe with me" Harry promised them both.

"I appreciate hearing you say that instead of my Godsons word for it" his eyes wandered towards Draco who was looking away embarrassed.

"Is there something you need Professor?" he was a little worried because he never heard of a teacher going into an infirmary just because a student was ill.

"I just needed to see if you have been eating well, from what the nurse told me she says that you haven't been feeding yourself properly, that and the fact that you have been unconscious for two days, but the only answer I can come up with is that you weren't treated well in your house" Harry went stiff as a board and tried his best not to look his teacher in the eye "I'm not sure if you already know it but as the Head of Slytherin House I am allowed to counsel all of my students if they are in need of talking to someone, if however they are not comfortable with me or any other teacher then the Headmaster would give the student permission to talk to someone outside of the school"

Harry just shook his head "I assure you sir that I didn't eat anything on the last few days before I came here because I was too excited to sleep, I had been reading all the books more than once and not once did my stomach complain" in a way he was telling the truth, he had read the books more than once but it was mostly Herbology and Potions because he felt that he would do better in them.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the boy's statement, but knew not to push it "very well then Mr Potter, but I would appreciate it if you don't do anything that would over work yourself"

"I was just about to say that sir" said a voice behind them.

Draco face palmed, it was obvious that his silence spell had worn off, even though he had practiced it, it always seemed to break before he could do anything, Snape narrowed his eyes at his godson, promising him that there would be a lecture after this.

Harry's eyes widened when he remembered something that Snape said "wait sir did you just say that I have been unconscious for two days?"

Draco looked down in shame "that is also the reason why my eyes are so red, I haven't slept since I brought you here, I was worried even though it's foolish of me" he giggled.

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes with both of his hands "I strongly suggest Draco that you get your butt into the dorms and get some sleep, also could you feed my pet please, I don't know if she has already"

Draco eyes widened "oh scallops" he muttered then ran out of the infirmary to go feed Harry's pet.

As Snape watched Draco go, he asked Harry something that had been bothering him for a while "may I ask as what pet you have brought into the school?"

"How about you wait for the boy to leave before you ask him any questions" interrupted Madam Pomfry "and as for you Mr Potter I hope that I don't keep seeing you in the hospital wing again" Harry looked her weirdly.

"Could you also wait outside for a moment Mr Potter, I need to talk to you about a certain accident" Snape informed Harry before he left the room.

As Snape watched him go he remembered what Pomfry said, quickly turning to face her he said "he is not like his dad Poppy, I suggest you remember that, from the way he behaves it looks like he isn't one to break rules" he quickly turned away before she could say anything and headed to his dungeons with Harry behind him.

* * *

Harry began to wonder if it was a mistake to have come to Hogwarts, first of all was the fact that the Head master was trying to make him get into another house, second was the fact that his Head of House had a tendency to go angry to nice whenever he was near him, and thirdly people would suspect he was evil just because he had a pet snake. He followed Professor Snape to his potions room where he was somewhat forced inside, sat down near Professor Snape's desk with the teacher himself sitting behind said desk.

"I once again apologize for this Mr Potter, but I must try and keep a somewhat hatred to you during your years in school, people already know that I once hated your dad, I admit that I was somewhat hoping for you to look like your dad to make this easier for me but after seeing you look more like your mum I knew that I wouldn't be able to act like it permanently, but let me assure you that from now on I will try to keep a somewhat good hatred emotion toward you like I usually do with my other students, but it will most likely be hatred" Snape quickly explained.

"I understand sir, and I think I already know as to why you brought me here"

Snape nodded "yes I wanted to ask you what possessed you to be stupid and back-chat the headmaster when he requested you to be resorted?"

"I was only telling him the truth, and when he still kept referring to me as his boy it blew the last bit of patients I had with him, I only asked him politely once not to call me his boy, but what happens? He still did it in front of the school and I only advised him not to call me that because what I said was true, some students would get the wrong idea and would accuse me and him in being a relationship" what he said was true but he didn't know was what Severus was going to tell him.

"Harry, the Wizarding world believes that Dumbledore was the one to tell you that you were a wizard and helped you get your supplies during the break, he is also in claimed to be your Magical guardian until you turn 17" Snape explained softly but firm.

"Then I'll just have to change that won't I?" that was mostly to himself but stood up from his chair "if you makes you feel any better sir I will try to tone down the stuff to the Headmaster, but I can't make any promise to stop completely"

"I am only suggesting that you try to be careful with what you say to him, that's all"

"I promise sir, but I still think it's best to let people know that I don't look up to him at all, I see him as a teacher, that's all" he politely nodded his to Snape "good day Professor" and quickly left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the late chapter the internet has been going funny, so I haven't been able to update. Also chapter 11 has been redone, so if anyone want's to go back and read it feel free. **

* * *

A few weeks into the term Harry began doing a routine, get up early so he could double check the homework he was given, go to the great hall and have breakfast with Draco, attend classes then went into the library to see if there were any books he could read to learn more about Wizarding world, Draco soon found out.

"Harry, why couldn't you have just asked me about the Wizarding world? I would have helped you free of charge" since Slytherin's only did something if there was something in return.

"Because I wanted to learn for myself, I was beaten so I couldn't ask help from anyone for I would get a harsher punishment" Harry explained simply before going back to the interesting book he had been reading for a while before Draco came in.

"I can understand that Harry, but like it or not you are going to need somebody who knows this world like the back of their hand, and since Professor Snape can't do it it's going to have to be me"

"Even if I did decide to allow you to help me when would be the best time to go?" Harry had a point since the only times they were allowed out was when it was the holidays like Christmas and maybe Halloween.

"The only way I can think of is that we need permission from the Headmaster if it isn't a holiday but I know we aren't going to get one of those"

"What if I was to get an appointment with Gringotts, I know that my parents are rich but the problem is, is that my Aunt and Uncle have it and they are acting like a king and queen" he growled the last bit.

Draco thought for a moment "I think that could work, but it will have to be later on in the year, right now would be too soon and I don't think we both want Dumbledore trying to stop us"

"You have a point there; make him think that I don't know about the money, then when it's too late he won't be able to do anything" Harry smirked which was kind of scary for an 11 year old.

"My suggestion would be next month, he wouldn't expect it then" Draco continued.

"Fingers crossed then eh?" Harry made a nervous smile.

"You can send a letter to them now and they can book it, they will even send you a reply for what days would be suitable"

"Can you get me some parchment then please, the ones I have are all my homework"

"Sure thing" Draco went up the stairs into their room to find some while Harry sat there thinking what day would be suitable; it didn't take long though for Draco to come back "found some" he handed them to Harry who placed them on the table "and don't worry I'll show you how to properly inform them, if you do this right then you'll have gained their respect" Draco watched as Harry got his ink and quill ready when he noticed a piece of parchment at the side that didn't look like homework "Harry? What have you been working on?" Draco pointed to the parchment he just noticed.

Harry looked at where Draco was as he placed his ink bottle down and opening the lid "oh, it's just a theory I've been working on, I've heard some of the older years talking about the unforgivable's, one of them was called the cruciatus curse"

Draco's eyes widened in fear "please tell me Harry that you aren't going into dark art spells, because that spell is one of the three unforgivable's, you only have to use one of them to get a life sentence in Azkaban"

Harry's eyes widened at the new information "I did not know that, but anyway I overheard them talking about it and how it would affect a person in long term effect and that there is no known cure for it, so I decided to write down a few ingredients that would help a person and their body"

If it were possible Draco's eyes widened further "Harry do you have any idea on what you're thinking? If you could somehow create a potion that would help someone under the Cruciatus curse then you would be even richer, people would be begging to get some that potion"

"Wow" Harry breathed out "it's not like I'm even getting further into the research, I don't have much information on how the curse even works"

"That's because the info would be in the restricted section where most of the dark stuff lay, you are going to need a teacher's permission slip before you could even get in there"

"Do you think Professor Snape would give me one? If I were to tell him what I was doing?"

"He probably would under the condition that you allow him to help you when it comes to the brewing, he's been researching this stuff as well but has come up with nothing, I think if you two worked together to make this then you have a higher chance at succeeding"

"You have a point there Draco, he would obviously have notes on what he used, then compare them with mine we'll be able to…"

"Ok Harry get the picture" Draco interrupted before Harry went into nerd mode "now, the letter to Gringotts"

Harry realized that they had both been stalling dipped his quill into the ink and positioned it over the parchment "right, right ok then Draco, fire away"


	13. Chapter 13

After Harry had made the letter, Draco sent it off with Harry's owl, while they waited for a reply they decided to have a walk around the school since it was sunny and slightly warm even though it was autumn.

Unfortunately just as they got out of the dungeon area Harry accidentally bumped into someone causing him to bump into Draco who hit the wall by his head.

"Omgosh I'm so sorry I didn't know where I was going" cried a panicked voice as he tried to get both Harry and Draco up.

Harry got up and brushed himself down as the boy picked Draco up "hey, no worries" he realised that the boy had dropped his books so decided to pick them up and handed them to the boy just after he helped Draco.

However the boy froze when he realised who he had helped and started to shake "it's ok you can have the books back I don't really need them"

Harry looked down and saw that the boy was a big fan of Herbology, but these books didn't have much information on the plants they were learning on "what's your name?" Harry asked politely.

The boy stuttered out "Neville Longbottom"

Harry smiled "well Neville I suggest that you get some better books because these are not going to help you in the classes we have" he paused for a moment "if you'd like we can go to the Library now and I can help you with some books, what do you say?" he asked as he handed Neville the books back.

Neville was frozen with what to say, he wasn't exactly sure what to say.

When Harry noticed the freezing statue he carefully placed the books in the boys hands "look I understand that you wouldn't trust me since I'm in Slytherin, but I'm not the kind of person who would pick on others just because they are in a different house or because of their blood status" Draco had told him a few days ago about the pureblood ways and wasn't pleased with it, if anything he was determined to change everyone ones view about it, hopefully anyway "if you change your mind you know where to find me" he turned to leave with Draco before Neville sputtered out "who are you?" Harry turned round half way so he could catch a glimpse of the boy and replied simply "I'm Harry Potter" and left before the Neville could say anything.

"That was a little dramatic don't you think?" Draco asked when they were out of hearing range.

"I wasn't trying to, I just wanted to get away in case he tried to say anything bad, all I want to do is learn and learn spells before I have to leave this place" Harry sighed sadly.

"But we are a few weeks into the year, why would you leave early?"

"One word"

"Dumbledore" Draco muttered.

"Yes Dumbledore, no doubt he will try to send me away after that little stunt in the Great Hall"

"Oh don't worry about that Harry; if he did that then people wouldn't trust him anymore, although with you being here it would make the school more popular because your famous and then the parents would want their kids to go to where the popular people are" Draco hoped that his explanation made sense.

"Basically if I weren't going to this school then it wouldn't be popular anymore" Harry replied simply.

"Thank you and yes"

They decided to go into the Great Hall since it was coming to dinner and sat in their usual seats and waited for the food to appear, which is they would have if they were not interrupted by some people.

"Excuse me, are you Harry Potter?" came a bossy voice from Harry's side.

Harry turned round to see her and saw that it was that bossy girl he saw strutting with Ron when he was forced to resort "and you are?" he replied in a bored tone.

"My apologise I am Hermione Granger" she held out her hand hoping for Harry to shake it, but he never did, for a few more seconds she held it out but when he showed no sign of shaking it she slowly edged her hand down trying to hide the awkward moment "anyway, I was hoping I could talk to you for a moment" her eyes kind of shifted toward Draco hoping that Harry would get the idea.

Harry followed her eye sight then went back to looking at her "anything you need to say to me Ms Granger you can say in front of my friend" he replied while trying to talk in a polite way.

Hermione looked like she wanted to argue but fought against it "anyway Harry I just wanted to say I'm a huge fan of you, what with you defeating the dark lord and all, anyway I was hoping to get to know you"

"Don't you mean that you want to get to know the infamous Boy-Who-Lived? Not Harry?"

Hermione sputtered "err yes, I mean no…"

"Sorry not interested, I can tell your lying" grabbing an apple he stood up ready to leave the Hall when his owl came.

She landed gracefully next to him and Harry could see that the letter was indeed from Gringotts as Draco had told him that famous places like Gringotts would have a seal of wax on the envelope with their marking on it, he called it a segment seal.

Harry quickly but carefully placed it into his pocket when he saw hunger in Hermione's eyes on what she thought the letter could contain, he didn't know where the thought came from but he had a feeling that Granger would go to the Headmaster and tell him what had happened since he wasn't at the teacher table "like I said before Ms Granger, I am not interested in getting to know someone who is only in it for my fame, now excuse me I have some things to do" he made an exit worthy of Snape with Draco following behind.

They quickly made their way to their dormitory and sat on the settee and

Harry nervously pulled out the letter from his pocket and carefully opened t as if it would break any moment.

"Will you just relax Harry it's not going anywhere" Draco sad to remove some of Harry's tension.

"Trust me Draco even I don't know why I am like this, I guess it's because this is the first letter I have gotten since I came to Hogwarts, aside from the invitation to attend" looking down again Harry had realised that he had already opened the envelope, carefully he pulled out the small bit of parchment and read out loud what it said to Draco.

"Dear Mr Potter, We are happy to have heard from you as we have tried to contact you since you turned 11, your parents had left a will for you but the Headmaster of Hogwarts had thought it was best to wait till you turned 17" Harry paused for a moment "why 17?" he asked Draco.

"In our world 17 is when you come of age and can do magic outside of Hogwarts, it is also when your body has reached adult hood and can hold more magic, I'll tell you more later" Draco was desperate to hear more of the letter.

Harry nodded and said thanks before continuing "we believe it is best that you come to us after a month of being in Hogwarts as you may still be getting used to the castle, here is a list of times we have free next month, please reply soon with your answer so we may prepare for your arrival next month, Sincerely Griphook"

Harry looked down at the list of dates, ironically there was a date available on Halloween, which also happened to be on a Saturday and Draco had told Harry that they could probably get away with going to Diagon Ally on a weekend; it wasn't as if they were going to miss any classes anyway, but the problem was, was that Harry wanted to get it done as soon as possible in case Dumbledork was doing something illegal.

"Can it only be Dumbledore that gives you permission to leave? I was thinking about asking Professor Snape" Harry asked Draco after a few minute of silence.

"I guess it can't hurt to try, but there may be a chance that Dumbledore would punish Snape if he found out"

"Oh, then it's settled then, on the first week of October on a weekend I will go to Gringotts and have a look at my vaults"

"Leave it to me then, I'll sort out reply for you, how about you talk to my godfather about that potion you've been working on?"

"Don't you think he'll be busy with all the homework he has to mark over?"

"Snape always does that after they are handed in, for some reason he never gets tired even though there's like two stacks of them"

"I've heard people spreading rumours about Snape being a vampire, I can't say I blame them since I've hardly seen him go out of the dungeons, but that gives them no excuse on being rude to him" Harry had to stop the growl in his throat escaping.

If Draco didn't know any better he would have said that Harry was jealous of them talking about his godfather, it must have been his imagination.

"not to mention the fact that I could get into trouble for looking up that cruciatus curse, he may even think that I am going dark" Harry continued.

"Well you never know if you don't try it, but I strongly suggest that you ask him to speak privately with him, that's code for 'put silencing spells up' and if any one were to come in they would assume that he was counselling you"

"Yes but there is a chance that he won't let me help him since I am only 11 years old"

"Not if you were emancipated, you can do that when you go to Gringotts"

"Ok then, I'll get these then go, hopefully he will have finished his dinner" he grabbed his parchments and neatly piled them on top of each other "I'll see you soon" he said to Draco before leaving the Common Room and heading to Professor Snape's Office.


End file.
